El Deseo de Misato
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Tenia exactamente la misma ropa que Shinji había llevado hacia unos minutos, solo que era una persona de casi la misma edad que la propia Misato...


.

* * *

.

**EL DESEO DE MISATO**

Autor: Gunman

.

* * *

.

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Gunman me ha dado su permiso para traducirlo y esta aquí con el id: 544647. Bueno, este es el epilogo de este fanfics, y espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este fanfic tanto como yo al traducirlo. Y sobre todo muchas gracias a Gunman por permitirme traducir esta y varias mas de sus historias, las cuales son de la misma calidad que esta. No dejen de visitar http: // www . ngefics . tk, donde podrán leer estas y muchas otras traducciones además de muchos otros fics en español. Y no olviden visitar los otros fanfics en mi profile.

.

* * *

.

Otra fría noche en Tokio-3.

Los Ángeles no habían aparecido durante al menos seis meses, por lo que el personal de NERV tenia tanto tiempo libre que no sabían que hacer con el.

En el caso de la Mayor Misato Katsuragi y su protegido, el Tercer Niño Shinji Ikari, pasaban una tarde tranquila en casa cuando Misato se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes.

Debido al Segundo Impacto el clima había cambiado, presentándose temperaturas de 26 a 32 grados en todo el mundo. Por lo tanto la gente que diseñó y construyo la _Fortaleza Humana para la Humanidad_ no pensaron en instalar calefacción en los edificios de apartamentos.

Como resultado, Misato se estaba helando y maldiciendo por no tener un suéter o un pantalón. Solo pantalones cortos y camisetas.

_¡Diablos! ¡Si hubiera sabido que estos serian los resultados del Segundo Impacto quince años después, hubiera comprado ropa más abrigadora!_ pensó. _¡Este frío es como para hacer hielo!_

(¡DING!) Un sonido en la cocina llamó su atención y segundos después salió Shinji de la cocina con una manta y una cerveza en la mano.

_Ah, mi conserje,"_ pensó Misato sonriendo cuando Shinji abrió la manta y la puso sobre sus hombros para cubrirla, "¡Oh!"

"¿Qué pasa, Misato?"

"Disculpa, Shinji-kun. Solo es que la manta… esta caliente."

"Si. La puse en el horno para calentarla para ti."

"Ohhhhh. ¡Eres tan dulce!" dijo sonriendo.

"Y su cerveza, madame," dijo imitando a un mayordomo cuando abrió la cerveza y se la dio.

"Que amable, Jaime," dijo mientras bebía y Shinji regresaba a la cocina.

Sonrió mientras lo veía regresar.

_Oh, Shinji,_ pensó, _eres tan amable y atento. Cuidas mejor de mí que de ti mismo. Intento ser la adulta, pero soy como la niña aquí. Cocinas, limpias, lavas la ropa. Posiblemente manejarías si supieras como conducir un auto. Es injusto… pero nunca te quejas. _Suspiró mientras envolvía la calida manta alrededor de sus hombros. _Eres la familia que nunca tuve. Más que un hijo para mí. Yo… Dios, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti._ Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. _Pero no podemos. Esto… no podría ser… pero te amo Shinji-kun. Si fueras un poco mayor. Diez años serian perfectos. Desearía, de algún modo, que fuera posible. Lo deseo._

.

* * *

.

Del otro lado de la ventana, la débil figura de una joven de largo cabello castaño arenoso, vestida de azul y blanco, con tatuajes que le cubrían el rostro mientras batía sus alas.

_((Te Concedo Tu Deseo))_

Y con un destello, la figura desapareció.

.

* * *

.

"¡ARGH!" se escuchó un chillido desde la cocina.

"¿Shinji?!" exclamó Misato mientras se levantaba de la colchoneta."¿Shinji?"

No tuvo respuesta.

El pánico y la preocupación se apoderaron de Misato mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"¿Shinji? ¿Estas bien?"

Entró en la cocina y vio a Shinji tirado en el suelo.

"¡SHINJI!" exclamó al correr hacia él y volverlo hacia ella.

Quedó boquiabierta, congelada cuando lo vio.

El joven al que miraba no era Shinji.

Tenia exactamente la misma ropa que Shinji había llevado hacia unos minutos, solo que era una persona de casi la misma edad que la propia Misato.

_¿Qué es esto? ¿De donde vino? Es muy apuesto,_ se detuvo al pensar esto. _¿Qué demonios? ¡Ya! ¡Enfócate! ¿Dónde esta Shinji?_

"Ohhhhh," gimió el joven.

Misato retrocedió cuando el hombre se sentó.

"¿Qué pasó? Oh. Misato. Hola," dijo sonriéndole a la mujer.

"Hola," contestó. _¿Me conoce?_

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, al ver que le miraba fijamente.

"¿Quién eres?"

La miró confundido. "Misato, ¿estas bien?"

"Solo… contéstame. ¿Quién eres?"

"Shinji Ikari. Tercer Niño de NERV, piloto del Evangelion Unidad 01, y la persona que te trajo tu cerveza y una manta que metí en el horno," contestó.

Los ojos de Misato se agrandaron cuando dijo eso.

_No puede ser Shinji. No puede ser. Por lo menos es diez años mayor que Shinji._

Un pensamiento llegó a su mente.

_¿Diez años? ¡No… no puede ser!_

"Misato, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Shinji otra vez.

Ella se acercó y le puso una mano en el rostro, acariciando sus mejillas suavemente. Sintió la mano caliente cuando Shinji se ruborizó.

_Por lo menos actúa como Shinji._

Lo miró fijamente a sus ojos azules, notando que eran exactamente iguales a los de Shinji, llenos de la misma timidez y nerviosismo que sabia poseía Shinji. Pero también había tranquilidad.

_Pero esto es… imposible,_ pensó, con desconcierto y confusión en su rostro. "Shinji… ven al baño conmigo," dijo tomándole de la mano y levantándole del suelo para llevarle al baño.

"¿Por qué? PenPen aun esta…" quedó paralizado cuando Misato lo llevó al baño y lo puso cara a cara consigo mismo. "¿Qué? Pero…"

Misato solo se quedó callada, envuelta en la manta mientras él se apartaba del espejo y se recargaba de la pared. Se deslizó hasta caer al suelo, con una mirada de confusión y miedo en su rostro.

"Yo… yo no entiendo," dijo tartamudeando.

"Shinji, dime que pasó," dijo ella.

"Me... me desmayé en la cocina... no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. Misato, ¿que pasó?" preguntó.

Misato agitó su cabeza. "No sé, Shinji-kun. Realmente no sé."

.

* * *

.

Misato y Shinji se vieron obligados a compartir la manta frente al televisor dado que no habían más.

Con la idea de que el joven era Shinji, Misato se sentía más cómoda con él en la manta.

Pero estaba inquieta.

_¿Qué hizo que Shinji envejeciera diez años? Es de verdad,_ pensó mientras miraba al joven recostado de ella. Hizo una pausa y apartó la vista. _O es que ve como… ¡argh! Esto me esta enloqueciendo._

Shinji notó su mirada algo incomoda.

"¿Misato?" dijo.

"¿Huh?"

"Creo... que te estoy… molestando, ¿no?"

"¡No!" exclamó. "Quiero decir… es raro, seguro, pero… eres tu, ¿no?"

"Creo que si," dijo con tristeza. "No entiendo que me pasó."

De repente Misato se sintió culpable.

"No importa, Shinji-kun," dijo algo alentadora.

"Misato, y si no puedo… quiero decir… ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué sobre los Ángeles y el EVA? ¿Todavía podré pilotar? ¿Y si no puedo sincronizar con la Unidad 01? ¿Qué voy…?"

De repente Misato se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. No podría hacer nada más que pensar que lo había deseado.

"Shhhh, ya. No pienses en eso ahora, Shinji-kun," susurró suavemente, confortándolo.

Shinji tenía el cuerpo tenso, pero lentamente se relajó en sus brazos.

"Misato..."

"No sé que te pasó, Shinji-kun. Pero no dejare que te pase nada."

Shinji no dijo nada y solo regresó el abrazo, absorto en la calidez de su abrazo.

Los dos se quedaron así durante algunos minutos, antes de que Misato se apartara para mirar a Shinji, como estudiándolo.

"¿Misato?"

Ella sonrió, acariciando su cabello con la mano. "No puedo ayudarte, Shinji. Es ahora te ves tan guapo," dijo.

Él se ruborizó. "¿Crees que ahora soy mas guapo que cuando era un niño?" dijo en tono de broma.

Ella siguió sonriendo, más por el hecho de que Shinji fuera capaz de bromear.

"Pensaba que eras lindo cuando tenías 14 años. Pero ahora viéndote así…" dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con la mano derecha.

Él estiró la mano y tomó la suya, deteniéndola.

"Oh. Disculpa, Shinji-kun," dijo retrocediendo con una súbita expresión triste, como de rechazo. "Debes pensar que estoy actuando como una vieja mujerzuela, por tocarte así. No lo volveré a…"

"No eres ni vieja ni mujerzuela, Misa-chan."

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando oyó que usaba esa terminación afectuosa con su nombre.

"No sé que me paso o por que. Quizás es el unmei (destino), no sé. Pero… desde que estoy así…" dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de Misato mientras tomaba una profunda respiración. "Eres hermosa Misato."

Esta vez fue Misato quien se ruborizó.

"Cuando te conocí pensé que eras increíblemente atractiva, vibrante y excitante," continuó. "Me diste casa, y fuiste muy amable conmigo, interesada, incluso juguetona."

Shinji estaba sonriendo. Fundiendo a la mujer de cabello púrpura con sus expresiones.

"He visto cuan fuerte y decidida puedes ser. Pero también lo vulnerable que puedes ser. Y después de todo hemos terminado juntos, y empecé a comprender… que estoy enamorado de ti."

Quedó boquiabierta, mientras su corazón palpitaba con esas cinco pequeñas palabras que reverberaban en su cerebro.

"Sé que no eres perfecta, Misato. No pido eso. Pero… ¿puedes encontrar algo en tu corazón para amarme también?"

Misato estaba muda.

Allí lo tenía todo, ante ella, una dorada invitación, y estaba muda.

"Claro que entenderé si tu… ¡¡¡MMPH!!!" se cortó cuando Misato salto sobre él, uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

Su sorpresa desapareció cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sintiendo toda su calidez mientras se besaban.

"¡También te amo Shinji-kun!" exclamó, abrazándole con fuerza.

"¡Oh, Misato!"

"¡Shinji!"

Afuera el frío se había intensificado. Ahora estaba nevando con fuerza, y la temperatura había bajado a un digito.

Entonces el teléfono sonó.

Misato no quería, pero contestó.

"¿Hola? ¿Hey, donde…? Claro. Entiendo. Te veré después," colgó. "Era Asuka. Esta nevando con fuerza y esta atrapada en casa de Hikari."

"Por lo menos no estará sola," dijo Shinji.

"Es peor."

"¿Por qué?"

"Touji y Kensuke están allí, y no pueden ir a ninguna parte."

"Ay."

Los dos se reían de los problemas que tendría Asuka.

Dejaron de reír y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

"Esta haciendo frío Shinji. Creo que no tenemos suficientes mantas aquí."

"A menos que compartamos… la misma cama."

Misato sonrió ante la idea mientras se sonaba la nariz. "¿Pasara de una sugerencia, Shinji-kun?"

"Pienso que si," dijo con seriedad, mirando fijamente a la mujer.

Lo miró a los ojos. "¿Shinji?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿En verdad... me amas?"

"Si," dijo sin vacilación.

Misato se levantó, tomando a Shinji de la mano, y llevándolo a su alcoba.

.

* * *

.

El aire frío del apartamento los estremeció cuando se desvistieron.

Shinji apenas era conciente de lo sexy que era la mujer ante él. No estaba seguro si era por ser ahora más viejo, o porque le había declarado sus sentimientos, pero Shinji no se ruborizaba o babeaba como normalmente haría. No sentía vergüenza al ver a Misato fijamente.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta de un nerviosismo en ella que no debería tener.

"¿Misato? ¿Estas bien?"

"¿No soy realmente hermosa, Shinji-kun?" dijo mientras se acariciaba su cuerpo.

La miró fijamente. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo estaba cubierta de suave piel, que sus brazos acariciaban delicadamente sobre pechos, estomago plano, caderas bien formadas, largas piernas hasta los dedos de los pies. Su largo cabello púrpura caía como seda cubriendo su espalda, en cuerdas que caían delicadamente como cascadas. Sus ojos marrones le miraban fijamente con algo de miedo y cuidado.

Contesto al segundo.

"Sí, Misato. Lo eres," dijo tomando a la mujer en sus brazos.

Con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, era obvio que Shinji era ahora más alto que Misato.

"Sé que no me mentirías… solo es que… nadie nunca me había dicho que me amaba, y lo que significa," dijo. "He tenido varios amantes, Shinji-kun. Pero la única persona que me dijo que me amaba fue mi madre... hace muchos años."

Shinji se sorprendió por esto.

"¿Nadie? ¿Ni Kaji?" preguntó.

"No. De todas maneras… esa es otra historia. Y viéndolo ahora…" dijo, para luego empezar a llorar mientras Shinji la acariciaba para intentar consolarla.

"No pienses en eso, Misa-chan,"dijo con serenidad mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda. "No pienses en nada, solo esto."

Misato miró a Shinji cuando se apoyó para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Su ropa había desaparecido gracias a las diligentes manos de Misato, y la mujer movía esas manos sobre su pecho cuando se arrodillaron en el futon.

_Lo deseo tanto…_ pensó mientras sentía cuan firmes y fuertes eran sus músculos.

Estaba segura que el entrenamiento para pilotar el EVA tenia algo que ver, imaginándose como seria si tuviera un régimen adecuado de ejercicios. Aunque llamarlo así era inapropiado. Uno hace ejercicio para mantenerse en forma y mantener la salud. Entrenar como él lo hacia era para luchar para salvar al mundo.

Lo besó en los labios mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, hasta que encontró algo largo, duro y bastante grande. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

_¡Esto… no puede ser! Si lo que estoy sintiendo es de verdad…_ se ruborizó cuando Shinji empezó a gemir ante sus apretones. _No deseaba que creciera diez pulgadas en diez años._

En este punto se sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, y aun no habían empezado con lo bueno.

Gimió cuando Shinji le acarició el estomago, recorriendo hasta sus pechos. Acarició un pezón con sus dedos suavemente, haciendo una pausa para notar la cicatriz dentada en la parte baja de su pecho.

"Misato... esta cicatriz."

Se sintió algo disgustada por esto. Pero fue porque se detuvo. "Un pequeño regalo del Segundo Impacto. Se ve fea, Shnji-kun. Discúlpame…"

"No. No es fea," le interrumpió. "Sufriste mucho cuando eras joven, ¿no?" preguntó, y ella asintió. "Entonces déjame tomar algo de tu dolor. Al menos una noche," dijo cuando tomó el pezón con los labios.

Misato echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró mientras Shinji movía sus labios sobre su piel. Sus manos agarraban las sabanas del futon, mientras le exploraba suavemente. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, cuando una débil calidez atravesó su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica.

_¿Qué me pasa? ¡Nunca había sentido esto antes! Tengo…_ "¡OH DIOS!" exclamó cuando la lengua de Shinji llegó a un sitio en cierta parte de su cuerpo que solo una persona había encontrado antes.

Y a Kaji le había tomado mucho tiempo acercarse.

Su corazón palpitó cuando las manos de Shinji le acariciaron las piernas, la parte de atrás de la rodilla subiendo hasta su cintura. Se estremecía cuando se levantó para besarle de nuevo.

"Shinji..."

"Eres realmente hermosa, Misa-chan," le susurró.

"Shinji…" dijo suavemente mientras una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

Una lagrima por el verdadero afecto que veía en sus ojos. Afecto que nunca había visto en los ojos de nadie más.

"Estas llorando," dijo mientras le limpiaba la lagrima.

"Nunca… había estado tan feliz antes. Ni una vez, en toda mi vida. Me engañe al pensar que no había mas, que todo había terminado… y todo era mentira. Solo una vez… quiero ser… amada."

Shinji la miró fijamente a los ojos y la besó, acariciando suavemente su piel mientras lo abrazaba. Misato se estremeció al recibir la ternura que deseaba.

_¡Oh, Shinji!_ pensó mientras el beso le absorbía. Gemía al sentir el amor que él le daba. Se estremeció al darse cuenta que era real. Por primera vez en su vida, sabia que era real. Aunque nunca había imaginado que Shinji le amara.

Shinji ahondo el beso, paseando su lengua en su boca, acariciándole tiernamente antes de apartarse y sonreírle.

"Te amo, Misato," dijo.

"Entonces ámeme Shinji. Ámeme, por favor," dijo, casi suplicante.

Shinji la miro fijamente a los ojos, acariciando su sedoso cabello púrpura y ella le acariciaba la mejilla. Apretó sus labios contra su cuello, besando su suave y delicada piel, mostrándole el amor que le habían negado por tanto.

Shinji paseó sus manos sobre los perfectos globos de Misato, cuyos pezones ya estaban erectos de excitación y pasión.

_Realmente es perfecta,_ pensó mientras veía fijamente su cuerpo.

Recorrió su atlética y elástica figura, besando su piel mientras atravesando el valle de sus pechos, la llanura de su estomago, y muchos mas allá.

Oyéndole gemir, por ansiedad o temor, no estaba seguro, pero lo que Shinji tendría al menos la dignidad de preguntarle.

"¿Estas bien, Misato?"

"Si, Shinji. Solo… por favor no te detengas."

Sonrió cuando tomó suavemente las piernas de Misato y las levantó para ponerlas sobre sus hombros. Beso su entrepierna y suavemente se encaminó hacia arriba.

Misato abrió la boca cuando sintió sus labios tocando su sexo. Él retrocedió, pero solo fue un segundo antes de continuar. Él ya no estaba pensando, solo podía oír y sentir, hacer lo que le gustara. Su olor le embriagaba, sin estar seguro si eran feromonas o simple excitación. Mirando a su amante veía sus pechos subir y bajar con agitada respiración. No estaba seguro de poder esperar más y paseo su lengua dentro de su sexo, haciendo que la mujer de cabellera púrpura chillara y arqueara su cuerpo, elevando sus pechos hasta el techo.

Los segundos no pasaban por Misato, que se retorcía en el futon, con su cuerpo ardiendo y goteando de sudor ante cada experta caricia de la lengua de Shinji. Le tomaba del cabello casi con violencia mientras él seguía, y no estaba segura de si estaba tratando de mantenerlo allí o apartarlo.

Pasaron minutos de placer de parte de Shinji, pero Misato no tenia sentido del tiempo, cuando su lengua le penetraba con cada vez más velocidad. Misato no podía controlar sus caderas que parecían tener vida propia, intentando obtener mas placer de su joven amante.

Llegó el orgasmo, resonando atreves de su cuerpo mientras Shinji se subía sobre ella. Él joven tuvo una vista increíblemente erótica: Misato jadeando, sudando, desnuda, totalmente derrumbada ante los efectos del orgasmo. Y todo lo hizo él.

Él abrió los ojos como platos cuando ella le dio una mirada perversa.

"Podemos detenernos, si quieres," dijo Shinji. "Tomare todo esto como si me quisieras."

Misato lo miró con amor y afecto, ya que él quería estar para ella y no para si mismo. Él quería amarla y cubrir sus necesidades. Ella se acercó y suavemente le acaricio el rostro.

"Quiero ser tuya, Shinji-kun. Y solo tuya," susurró.

Shinji sonrió cuando la besó, sintiendo que los dedos de Misato se deslizaban alrededor de su adolorido miembro, otra vez. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo, arañando su piel mientras gemidos escapaban de sus labios.

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Shinji!" gimió cuando entró en ella.

Shinji no sabia mucho de eso, pero su estrechez le extrañó. Ella envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él, dándole a entender que no quería que se separase. Era doloroso para ella, pero lo ignoraba cuando las olas de placer la cubrían.

Sus caderas se apoyaron contra él, siguiendo el ritmo a paso firme mientras le miraba. Él había tenido un extraño momento de incomodidad, y ahora solo sentía el deseo. Ella le tomó la cabeza con las manos y lo acerco para besarlo. Sus lenguas se encontraron, y ambos gimieron cuando se besaron con más intensidad.

_¡Oh, Dios, por favor no te detengas!_ pensó cuando sus caderas volvieron a tocarse, cuando cualquier rastro de dolor había desaparecido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió fuertemente mientras la poseía. El joven nunca había visto algo tan sensual en su vida.

Había visto a muchas mujeres hermosas en su vida, muchas trabajaban con él: Rei, Asuka, Ritsuko, Maya, Hikari… pero Misato le ganaba a todas ellas, y por mas razones que la pura belleza física. Quizás era por una empatía que sentía con ella. Quizás el apoyo que le había dado cuando otros no. Quizás era el simple acto de decirle que le amaba.

Cualquiera sea la razón, Shnji sentía que, aquí y ahora, era la cosa mas importante del mundo.

Los frenéticos gemidos de Misato hacían eco en el cuarto, acompañados por los gruñidos apasionados de Shinji. Sus cuerpos eran la única fuente de calor en la habitación, fundiéndose en una pequeña batalla sobre el futon que era lo que separaba al gélido suelo y sus ardientes cuerpos.

Durante casi una hora se dieron amor, y el joven empujaba su vitalidad para prolongar el placer que estaba dándole a la mujer ligeramente mayor.

El clímax les alcanzó, y ambos gritaron sus nombres.

"¡¡¡¡SHINJI!!!!!" gritó clavando sus uñas en su espalda.

"¡¡¡¡MISATO!!!!" exclamó al expulsar su calidez dentro de ella.

Ambos estaban agotados, pero Shinji tenia suficiente fuerza para tomar la manta y cubrir sus cuerpos, sabiendo que podrían resfriarse si sus sudorosos cuerpos se exponían al frío invernal.

.

* * *

.

Shinji fue el primero en despertar antes del amanecer encontrando a Misato acurrucada contra él. Era como si ella temiera que le abandonara si no lo sostenía con fuerza.

Le besó en la frente cuado la apartó, sintiendo el frío del apartamento sin calefacción.

Apenas la tocó, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos.

_No fue un sueño,_ pensó. _Envejecí diez años. Admití mis sentimientos por Misato. Le dije que la amaba._ La abrazo con fuerza, disfrutando la sensación del su aliento sobre su piel.

La abrazó con fuerza, manteniéndola lo más caliente posible.

.

* * *

.

Continuó nevando, durante tres días completos, apresando a todos en sus casas y apartamentos. A Shinji y Misato no les importaba porque les dio tiempo para estar juntos. Debido a la falta de ropa, compartían sus mantas cuando iban a todas partes.

El desayuno, almuerzo y cena consistían en Misato sentada sobre el regazo de Shinji, la mujer alimentando al joven amante que le mantenía abrazada por la cintura.

Miraban la TV acostados y abrazados en el suelo.

Se duchaban juntos, aunque esto era para no mover mucha agua porque esta podría helarse en las cañerías.

PenPen no parecía preocuparse de la nueva condición de Shinji, siempre y cuanto le alimentaran.

Y claro, a la hora de irse a dormir, se aseguraban de dormirse haciendo el amor.

En la noche del cuarto Día de la Nevada, el narrador del pronóstico del tiempo decía que Tokio-3 tendría ventiscas en la mañana.

Misato se sentía preocupada por esto.

"¿Qué pasa Misato?" preguntó, mientras cubría con la manta los brazos de Misato que a su vez abrazaban su cintura.

"Bien, solo es que… Asuka regresa a casa mañana," contestó Misato.

"Oh," dijo, entendiendo con claridad lo que quería decir.

"Exacto. ¿Cómo le vamos explicar todo esto?" preguntó preocupada.

"He pensado en eso," dijo mientras la besaba suavemente.

"¿Y?" preguntó, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

"Le diremos que tuve una reacción anormal, y retardada, debido a mi absorción por el EVA."

Misato se apartó y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?" preguntó con escepticismo. "¡Nunca se creerá eso!"

"Nunca podrá demostrarlo," explico.

La expresión de Misato cambio a una de mucho interés, y una sonrisa apareció cuando se volvió a acurrucar bajo los brazos de su amante.

"¡Por eso te amo Shinji-kun! ¡Simplemente eres increíble!" dijo dándose la vuelta para darle un tierno beso.

Sin embargo, al retorcerse y acurrucarse tuvo el infortunado efecto de encender a Shinji.

"Misato," susurró, besándole la mejilla y sus manos empezaron a explorarla.

"¡Shinji!" dijo suspirando mientras sus dedos soltaban los botones de su camisa y bajaban a su pantalón.

"Te quiero, mi amor," dijo mientras su mano derecha sacaba un seno del sostén que era lo único que le cubría el pecho.

"Entonces tómame, amor. ¡Mi cuerpo es tuyo!" dijo gimiendo mientras él frotaba debajo de sus pantaletas.

La pareja rápidamente se quitó la ropa bajo la manta, pero quejándola cerca para que no se enfriara. Misato gimió mientras Shinji entraba con toda su virilidad en su húmeda intimidad, y ella tenia que sostener la manta.

Él se movía debajo de la manta y lentamente empezó a empujar dentro y fuera de ella.

Misato miró por el borde de la manta para ver como subía y bajaba el trasero de Shinji frente al televisor, sin perder el ritmo. Sus caderas chocaban suavemente mientras continuaba empujando, trasmitiéndole una calidez. Sus pechos descubiertos no quedaron sin atención al sentir dos manos acariciándolos.

"Oh… me gusta… no te detengas… ¡Shinji-kun!" exclamó Misato, "Tómame… ¡como un animal!" dijo, empujando sus propias caderas para sentirlo mas.

Su calido aliento en la nuca le causo un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"¡No eres… un animal… Misa-cha!" dijo suavemente. "Los animales… no son tan creativos… en la cama," dijo pellizcando suavemente su hombro, causando que un estremecimiento de excitación recorriera su cuerpo.

Shinji continuó, cuyos gruñidos ahogaban los gemidos de Misato.

"¡Mas… por favor… Shinji-kun!" dijo cuando él le levantó las rodillas, alzando la manta que expuso el cuerpo de Misato al aire frío. "¡Ah!" exclamó cuando le aire frío golpeó su cuerpo desnudo.

Él alzó la cabeza, haciendo que la manta le cayera encima, cubriéndole la cabeza y la espalda. La tomó por las caderas y continuó poseyéndola, mientras ella gemía apasionadamente. No se cansaría de esta mujer, tan erótica.

"¡Eres una… chica mala… Misato!" exclamó Shinji, acariciando su nalga derecha, para luego darle una ligera nalgada.

"¡AH!" exclamó, intentando moverse pero sin poder. Shinji la tenia fija. "¡Hagámoslo otra vez!" le pidió.

Shinji le dio una buena nalgada, primero en la derecha, luego en la izquierda, otra vez en la izquierda y terminando en la derecha, todo eso mientras poseía su cuerpo. Dejo de nalguearla, solo porque no podía más. Entraba y salía de ella a ritmo frenético, y al final los dos dieron un clamor unísono.

Shinji salio del cuerpo de Misato y quedo tendido a su lado, tirando de la manta para cubrirse. Misato se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

"¡Te amo, Shinji-kun!" dijo acariciando suavemente su rostro con los dedos.

"Y te amo también, Misa-chan," dijo acercándose para besarla.

A la calida luz de la televisión que emitía estática, la pareja abrazada durmió placidamente.

.

* * *

.

"¡QUIERES DECIR QUE LA UNIDAD 01 CONVIRTIÓ A SHINJI EN UN HOMBRE!" gritó Asuka Langley Soryu al regresar al apartamento y encontrar a un Shinji de 24 años sentado en la cama donde compartía una manta con Misato.

"Eso es lo único que podemos suponer, Asuka," dijo Misato, envolviendo al joven en sus brazos.

"¿Y los dos están enamorados?" pregunto la joven alemana con escepticismo.

"Si. Lo estamos," dijo Shinji.

"¡Ustedes, par de degenerados!"

"¿Por qué Asuka?" preguntó Misato.

"¡Porque es obvio lo que a pasado aquí!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Si! Los dos han estado excitándose desde que viven juntos. ¡Así son los pervertidos!" le gritó a Shinji. "¡Y tu una mujerzuela borracha!" le gritó a Misato. "¡Apenas me volteo y tu te dejas llevar por tus hormonas!"

Los dos se quedaron mirándose antes de empezar a besarse.

"¡Dejen eso!" gritó Asuka.

"Perdón. Pero… queríamos terminar. Y no tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que comparta tus sentimientos. Alguien a quien le importes de verdad y que te haga feliz," dijo Misato.

"Además, ahora lo haremos formal," agregó Shinji."

"No me creo eso lo del EVA. ¿Por qué no me ha pasado a mi?" preguntó Asuka.

"¿Tendrá que ver que no fuiste convertida en LCL dentro del EVA durante un mes?" contestó Misato.

Asuka refunfuño, pero no dijo nada en respuesta.

"¡Bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho que han estado cosas mientras yo estuve atrapada con los dos chiflados!" grito.

"Supongo que el tiempo tiene más culpa que nosotros, ¿no?" preguntó Shinji. "O solo yo."

"¡Oh, me gustaría, baka! ¡Pero el gobierno le hecha la culpa al _reajuste climático_ desde el Segundo Impacto!"

Misato sonrió. "Todavía te llama _baka_," le susurró a Shinji.

"Supongo que esto no resuelve todos mis problemas," susurró a su vez.

"¿Si? ¿Y que problemas son esos?" preguntó aun abrazándolo.

"Encontrar a alguien a quien pueda hacer feliz," contestó acercando su rostro para acariciarle con la nariz.

"¡Métanse en el Cuarto!" gritó Asuka de repente al notarse ignorada.

"¡Bien!" grito la pareja al irse disparados a la alcoba.

"La cena esta en la nevera. ¡Solo caliéntela!" gritó Shinji.

"¡Y no te atrevas a tocar mis cervezas, Asuka! ¡Aun eres una niña!" dijo Misato cerrando la puerta de golpe.

La sorprendida alemana se quedó parada en la sala cuando se acercó el pingüino a golpearle en la pierna.

"¡Ay!" exclamó. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¡WARK!"

"Déjame adivinar: ¿cena?"

"¡WARK!"

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Este es el trabajo de Shinji!" refunfuñó y rápidamente fue a la cocina antes que PenPen le mordiera.

.

* * *

.

Un mes después Shinji y Misato se habían casado, una vez que los exámenes psicológicos y de ADN demostraron que el hombre de 24 años era Shinji. Por esto, NERV se vio obligada a proporcionarle una nueva ID a Shinji.

Nadie, ni MAGI, pudo demostrar que fue lo que le pasó a Shinji para que envejeciera diez años. Sabían tan poco de lo que le había pasado a Shinji dentro del LCL del EVA que nadie podía poner en duda su explicación.

Ritsuko hizo algunos cálculos para verificar esta teoría, y se basó en los pocos datos que tenia, y las posibilidades fueron más altas que la decisión de Misato de usar un cañón de francotirador para derrotar al 5to Ángel hacia unos meses.

Naturalmente, Touji y Kensuke quedaron impactados al ver que su mejor amigo tenía diez años más y se casaba con la mujer de sus sueños. Y lo que era peor, ella le encantaba fastidiarles con eso.

Asuka todavía llamaba _baka_ a Shinji aun que fuera mayor y mas fuerte que ella. Pero a Shinji no le importaba, más ahora que tenía una estable felicidad en su vida.

El resto de NERV estaba impactado por esto, pero no podían hacer nada.

La proporción de sincronización de Shinji había sido la mas alta que había tenido nunca, aunque ya no habían Ángeles contra los que luchar y que Gendou había sido ejecutado por SELLE cuando su traición fue descubierta.

Nadie se imaginaba que Ritsuko y Fuyutsuki eran los responsables de mantener a SEELE al tanto de esto.

Eventualmente NERV fue disuelta. El mundo empezó a volver a la normalidad, y Shinji y Misato establecieron una nueva vida como marido y mujer, tomando a Rei como su hija, mientras que Asuka había decidido regresar a Alemania. Pero aproximadamente un año después la pelirroja regresó cuando comprendió cuanto extrañaba a las personas que la entendían y querían. Ella y Rei se volvieron verdaderas hermanas, aunque aun no se ponían de acuerdo en muchas cosas y eran como polos opuestos.

Indiferentemente, era una perfecta y feliz familia.

En cuanto a Misato, era la más feliz de todos. Su deseo de una persona que realmente le amara se había hecho realidad y el resto de su vida seria pacifica y estable. Tanto que podía presidir de cerveza y curry por semanas.

Esto debido a su nueva afición: ¡Sexo con Shinji!

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Gunman  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Misato's Wish

.

* * *

.


End file.
